


You're My Forever

by camra01



Series: Omege Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming, them being awkward and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio remembers making a promise with a childhood friend that they would both become alphas. But then the friend moves away and Kageyama forgets who they are, only remembering that they had orange hair. Years later, a boy transfers into his school with orange hair, but he's an omega. Could Hinata Shouyou be his childhood friend?<br/>And what will happen when Kageyama decides to be in a pretend relationship with Hinata when the omega starts being harassed by other alphas, and then starts to gain feelings for his teammate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Forever

“Tobio, a new family just moved in next door and they have a child around your age. Why don’t you go over there and play with them?” Kageyama’s mother asked him one day when they were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Five-year-old Kageyama stopped spooning cereal into his mouth and gave his mom a blank stare. 

“But I don’t want to,” Kageyama said, continuing on with eating his breakfast. He was going to continue practicing playing volleyball. He father had given him one for his birthday and he really wanted to learn how to play with it. 

“Now Tobio, they are the richest family in Japan. It would be a good thing to make connections with them,” his mother said. Kageyama rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to make friends with the child from next door. The family had just moved into the biggest house in the neighborhood. Their child was probably a snob and wouldn’t even want to play with him. “You are going over there today, Tobio.”

Kageyama pouted at the tone in his mother’s voice. She meant it. She would make him go. Both of his parents were alphas and made sure to use that tone on him and their staff daily when they wanted something. And right now, his mother wanted him to make connections with the richest family in Japan. So, he was going over there today. 

Kageyama was peeking over his back fence into the yard of the family next door. He wanted to spy on them first before he went over there. He needed to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. He probably spent thirty minutes just watching the moving people until the back door was thrown open, revealing saw a short woman who was ruffling a child’s hair.

“Be careful, sweetie! Don’t stay out there for too long!” the woman yelled as the child sprinted out into the backyard, exploring. The first thing Kageyama noticed about the child was that he had bright orange hair. Ridiculously orange hair. The second was that he had a lot of energy. He ran all over the yard before finally sitting down on the swing and pushing himself back and forth with his feet. 

Kageyama decided that this would be a good time to go over and introduce himself to the boy. He climbed over the fence and walked over to the child. The boy glanced at him when he heard his footsteps and threw a blinding smile at him. He didn’t know anyone could smile like that. Nobody ever really smiled in his house. Everyone was too busy. 

The boy was dressed in very stylish clothes and he had large brown eyes. And his hair was even more orange up close, if possible. “Do you want to play with me?” he asked, giving him an inviting smile. Kageyama blinked. Didn’t they have to introduce themselves first? They couldn’t just start playing. That’s not how the etiquette worked in his family. The boy continued talking. “You can push me on the swing and then I can push you on the swing!”

Kageyama walked closer to him, noticing that the boy was smaller than him. He was pale and didn’t look very strong. “Are you sure you would be able to push me?” he asked uncertainly.

The boy’s eyes flared. “Of course! I’m stronger than I look!” He flexed his tiny arm to prove his point.

Kageyama wasn’t reassured, but took the ropes of the swing and pulled them backwards. Then he pushed the boy forward. The boy giggled and kicked his legs out as he went higher than he had when he was pushing himself.

“Higher!” he cheered. Kageyama pushed him harder, sending the boy up higher. The boy squealed excitingly and laughed. Kageyama decided that he had a nice laugh. It was loud and a bit high-pitched, but it still sounded nice. Kageyama pushed him a few more times until the boy said it was his turn on the swing. Kageyama stopped the swing and the boy hopped off, offering the swing to Kageyama. Kageyama sat on it gingerly, still unsure if the boy could push him at all. Kageyama’s eyes widened when he felt slim arms slide around his waist. The boy was pulling backwards with all of his strength. Then he let go and pushed him forward, stumbling a bit in the process. Kageyama’s eyes widened with how high up he went. The boy did use all of his might to push him. The boy smiled proudly every time he pushed Kageyama. When they were done with that, they decided to explore the yard some more. It was quite large, much larger than Kageyama’s. The dark haired boy found himself wanting to play volleyball back here. 

They were studying a beetle when a young woman came out of the house. She walked up to them and kneeled down next to the two boys. The orange haired boy smiled up at her and greeted her. She smiled at him and gave Kageyama a curious glance. 

“This is my friend!” the boy said, grinning at the young woman enthusiastically. “We played on the swing and then went exploring!”

“Oh, I see,” she chuckled. “Isn’t that wonderful! But it’s time for your medicine. Perhaps your friend can come back tomorrow?” The two looked over at Kageyama. 

He nodded, knowing that his mother would be thrilled to know that he had been invited back. “I can come tomorrow. Can I bring my volleyball?” The boy beamed at him and nodded happily while the young woman gave him a slightly concerned look.

“We’ll see if you’re feeling well enough tomorrow to play with the volleyball,” she told him. Kageyama wondered what was wrong with the boy. He seemed fine to Kageyama.

“If I feel better can I play with it?” the boy asked, clutching onto her sleeve and giving her a pleading look.

“Yes, but only if you feel better. Now go inside and I’ll be in a second.” The boy scampered off, waving good-bye to Kageyama. Then the woman turned to him and bowed slightly. “Thank you for playing with him today. You are welcome to come again, but try not to rile him up too much. He’s been very sick ever since he was born. Maybe playing with you will help him to feel better.”

Kageyama nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. I live just next door so I can come whenever he is feeling well enough to play.”

Kageyama went over the next day and the boy was well enough to play a bit of volleyball with him. He told Kageyama how he rested and took all of his medicine just so he could play with him. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at that. Nobody had ever tried so hard just to hang out with him. It was a different experience. The boy wasn’t very good at volleyball; he kept missing receives and passes, but he was beaming the entire time. And it was much more fun to play with someone than by himself.

Some days, the boy felt very well and the two boys would play outside. One time they even had a picnic, with his nurse’s supervision of course. The boy had even climbed a tree! He was very proud of himself and talked about it for the rest of the day.

Other days, he wasn’t as well. They would color inside then or build with blocks or listen to stories from his nurse. On extremely bad days, Kageyama wasn’t allowed inside. Kageyama would just stare out his window at the house next door and hope that the boy would get healthy. It was sad to see such a lively child turn pale and pass out and lay there unconscious when he should be running around and laughing. 

One day the two were sitting inside pretending to have a tea party. Kageyama thought it would be girly at first, but he was having fun now. They had dressed up and everything and the nurse had taken a picture of the two of them, telling them how cute they were. Kageyama took a bite out of a cookie when the boy went quiet.

“Hey, Tobio-chan,” he started softly. Kageyama stopped eating and gave him his full attention. The boy held out his small hand with his pinky raised. “Let’s promise to both become alphas and become the strongest alpha duo ever!”

Kageyama put a smile on his face and took the boy’s pinky with his own. He knew how unlikely that was. The boy was very sickly so he would probably not present as an alpha. But when Kageyama saw the determination in his eyes, he could believe it.

Kageyama woke up and groaned. He had been having that same dream for a while. He kept dreaming about his childhood and he didn’t know why. It had already been ten years since he had seen the child. His family had to move away after that summer because his condition had worsened. Kageyama would think about him from time to time. He had been Kageyama’s first friend. His only friend really. And he didn’t even remember his name or what he looked like. All he could remember was the orange color of his hair. Because of that, Kageyama’s favorite color was orange. Kageyama wished he could remember his name. He could probably ask his parents but was too embarrassed to admit that he didn’t remember the name of such an important  
family. 

Kageyama wondered how the boy was doing now. If he was still sick or if he had finally gotten better. He hoped for the latter, but he couldn’t entirely accept it. He remembered how often they had to play inside because the boy was not doing well. Kageyama did remember their promise though. Did the child become an alpha? Had he even presented yet? Kageyama had kept his end of the promise. He had been the first in his class to present when he was still in the beginning of middle school. Everyone knew that he would be an alpha and that’s what he presented as. 

Kageyama got up from his bed, stretching. Not only was he an alpha, but he was also a volleyball prodigy. He probably could’ve been popular if he didn’t have such a surly attitude. Even his volleyball teammates didn’t like him. They said that he was cold and rude. His classmates shied away from him when they saw him walking in the hallway. That was why Kageyama had changed school zones. He refused to go to the prestigious high school that all of his other classmates and teammates were going. Instead, he decided to go to the school in a neighboring area just based on their volleyball team. Today was his first day and he would finally make a good impression.

Kageyama was leaving his house when he noticed some movement next door, in the same exact house where the young boy had lived. He briefly wondered if somebody else was moving in, but quickly put it out of his mind as he headed off to school. He was determined to turn over a new leaf at this school. He would get onto the volleyball team and make friends. That was what he had been hoping anyway, but it was clear that his reputation had preceded him. A lot of the students jumped back when they saw him coming. People whispered back and forth to each other as he passed them. 

Kageyama did notice some interested glances thrown at him from betas and omegas. Many people told Kageyama that he would be attractive if he stopped scowling and glaring at people. He was tall and athletic and his family had money. Not that Kageyama cared about any of that. He didn’t want to deal with mating and he never cared about class distinctions. He could tell that he was going to have to turn down many interested candidates. Dating and mates were annoying, but everything else about being an alpha didn’t bother Kageyama. He liked having an air of control and authority about him. He briefly wondered again if the orange-haired child had presented as an alpha, but then decided that he would probably never see him again anyway, so he shouldn’t bother to think about it. Too much.

Kageyama headed to his classroom and sat in his spot in the back of the classroom. He heard girls giggling and glancing at him. He rolled his eyes and stared out the window. He went through his school day not really paying attention or listening. He kept wondering what his new volleyball team would be like. Probably all strong alphas like at his middle school. He hoped that they all at least got along, unlike his middle school teammates. 

Kageyama sprinted off to the gym as soon as class was dismissed. He was so excited. He loved volleyball more than anything and was determined to be the best player. He burst through the doors, startling the other members that were already there. 

“I’m here for volleyball,” Kageyama panted, holding out his messy registration form. A student a bit shorter than himself, but very stocky and built, stepped forward to take it. He glanced over it and then gave him a surprised look.

“Kageyama Tobio?” he asked, an unbelievable note in his voice. Another student with silver hair stepped up and looked at the form, too. Kageyama nodded when the two looked back at him. The student holding his form stuck his hand out, “I’m Sawamura Daichi, the captain.” Kageyama hesitantly took his hand and shook it. He wasn’t used to people actually wanting to touch him. It was awkward. 

Kageyama could tell that the captain was an alpha, but the person who surprised him was the silver-haired student. He was an omega. There weren’t any omegas or even betas on his middle school team. Kageyama didn’t mind, but he was a bit curious about it. The student shook his hand also. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, the vice-captain. Everybody just calls me Suga, so you can too,” he smiled up at him kindly.

Other members filed in and they were in complete awe that the famed ‘king of the court’ was in their midst. They definitely thought that he would’ve gone to a bigger school. Kageyama heard a tall, blond alpha say his nickname and Kageyama glared at him from across the court. He hated that nickname and never wanted to hear it again. The blond just smirked at him and twiddled his fingers, provoking the other alpha. Before Kageyama could march over there and wipe off that smug look, Daichi stepped in-between them with a scary look on his face. Kageyama stopped immediately, wary of his new captain. The other alpha exuded such an air that it seemed impossible not to do what he said. Daichi handed him a volleyball and told him to go practice. Kageyama huffed and threw another scowl at the blond. He made sure to stay on the opposite side of the gym when he practiced his jump serve. There was no way that the two of them would ever get along and Kageyama decided that he needed to practice alone at the moment before he smashed the volleyball into the other alpha’s face. 

After practice, Kageyama went home, noticing even more moving vans next door. The house was very busy and Kageyama again wondered who was moving in, eventually shrugging, deciding that volleyball was way more important than whoever it was. He went inside his house, coming up with volleyball strategies and definitely not even thinking about homework. 

***

The next day, Kageyama’s class was in a complete tizzy. Word was was that a new, cute omega student was transferring into their class. All of the alphas in the room, except Kageyama, perked up. It was common knowledge that alphas and omegas usually got together, and if there was a cute omega coming then they were fair game. Kageyama frowned, finding his classmates obnoxious. Who cared that a new student was coming? Volleyball was obviously way more important than a new omega student.

“I heard that they’re really, really rich,” a girl whispered, causing even more conversation. The new omega sounded like they were going to have to fend off a lot of admirers with the way things were going. 

The door was slid open and the teacher walked in with a student trailing behind her. Kageyama’s eyes widened when he noticed the small boy standing beside her. Not because he was clearly rich, or that he may have been considered cute to the other alphas in the room, but because of his bright orange hair. It drew all of the attention in the room to him.

The boy wrote his name on the board and then turned, beaming at the class. “Hello, I’m Hinata Shouyou. I look forward to being in your class this year.” He bowed slightly to the class. Everyone was astonished by his name. The Hinata family was one of the most prestigious and wealthy families in Japan. Everyone knew their name and respected them greatly. 

While everyone was reeling with this information, Kageyama completely blanked out, just staring at the color of his hair. Could it be? It couldn’t be. That would just be too weird and too much of a coincidence. He just had the same hair color as the child back then. Plus, this person was an omega, and they had clearly promised each other that they would both become alphas.

The teacher told him to sit down in front of Kageyama in the only empty seat in the room, which caused all of the other alphas in the room to glare at him. Kageyama just glared back, causing the others to flinch and look away. They definitely did not want Kageyama mad at them. They had heard rumors of the dictatorial alpha. The kid, missing the scary aura in the room, beamed and practically skipped over to him. 

“Hey, Kageyama!” he chirped happily. 

Kageyama gave him a weird and confused look, “Hey, yourself.”

The boy’s smile faltered and he blushed and quickly sat down in his seat, his shoulders hunched over slightly. Kageyama was faced with a view of very, very bright orange. It was hard not to stare at it during the entirety of class. His hair was just so familiar and he kept thinking about his childhood friend. 

When lunch break rolled around, everyone in the class surrounded Hinata’s desk. They asked him endless questions, one after another, talking over each other and all of them trying to get his attention. Kageyama scowled at them, annoyed. Why did the new kid have to sit in front of him? Now he wouldn’t get one moment of peace. And he hadn’t paid any attention to any of their lectures either. He had been too busy staring at his hair and daydreaming.

Kageyama suddenly stood, pushing his chair back and causing his classmates to jump and become silent. Hinata’s large, brown eyes met his before Kageyama turned and left the classroom, deciding to come back after everyone had dispersed. He missed the longing look that the smaller boy sent him.

The rest of the day went by like this, with people surrounding the boy and annoying the heck out of the alpha sitting right behind him. Hinata laughed and smiled and practically shone and it drew people to him. Especially the alphas. Hinata was a very valuable omega, rich and attractive. It was difficult to find such a good partner. Kageyama didn’t miss the looks the alphas were giving the small omega. He could practically smell the pheromones oozing off of them. That’s why Kageyama hated things like mating. Everyone forgot about important things and focused on their animal passions. It was just stupid.

Kageyama was more than glad when school let out for the day and he could go practice volleyball and be away from the new omega and his hoard of horny alphas. Unfortunately, he was stopped by a small omega girl who was clutching onto a letter. Apparently, she had seen several of his games and was attracted to him. Kageyama told her point-blank that he wasn’t interested in those things. He didn’t really feel guilty when he saw her face fall. She would move on and he would continue to play volleyball. It was simple.

Kageyama continued on his way to practice, changing hurriedly, and cursing his luck that that had happened. He rushed into the gym, ready to begin, but stopped short when he saw a familiar head of orange right in the middle of the gym talking to Daichi and Suga. The boy turned around when he heard the door close and gave Kageyama a blinding smile. 

“Hey, Kageyama! You play volleyball, too?” Hinata asked with his dazzling smile.

“You know Kageyama?” Suga asked, amazement edging into his voice. 

“We’re in the same class!” Hinata said proudly, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. 

“You play volleyball?” Kageyama asked, dumbfounded. Why couldn’t he escape from this guy? He thought that he would at  
least be safe in the gym with his sacred volleyball. “But you’re so short.”

Hinata puffed out his cheeks in anger. “Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I can’t play! And you’re just freakishly tall!”

“No I’m not, you dumbass! And how do you even hit the ball?” Kageyama shouted back. Suga and Daichi glanced worriedly between the two.

“I can jump!” Hinata cried out, getting right into Kageyama’s face, not caring that the taller student was an alpha.

Kageyama scoffed. As if this tiny kid could do anything in volleyball except get in the way. Daichi and Suga quickly put an end to the fight, telling them to get along since they were teammates now. Kageyama clicked his tongue and walked away to start warming up. He could at least be civil to the boy, but he wasn’t going to totally accept him. He couldn’t accept anyone who was bad at volleyball. Hinata stared after Kageyama until Suga brought him out of his thinking to tell him to start warming up also. 

After practice, Kageyama listened as Hinata bounded after Suga, amazed that there was another omega on the team. Suga chuckled and told him that there were two more omegas on the team also. Hinata’s eyes widened and he exclaimed in joy. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the boy’s antics and went to collect the balls that had fallen on the other side of the court, falling out of earshot of the two omegas.

“I’ve never been around so many omegas before!” Hinata cheered happily.

“Really?” Suga asked.

Hinata looked down, chewing on his lower lip, “I was never allowed out much when I was younger because I was sick.”

Suga gave him an understanding look and then ruffled Hinata’s hair. “Well, if there’s anything you need help with, just let me know.”

Hinata beamed and nodded happily before he took off running to help clean the gym. He grabbed a broom and zoomed across the gym, yelling loudly, missing the pained looks he was receiving from Kageyama and Tsukishima. They couldn’t believe that such a loud and annoying person was going to be on their team from now on. 

Kageyama watched Hinata for a bit before his eyes drifted over to Suga. The older omega was watching Hinata with a fond expression, like that of a proud mother. Kageyama began to wonder why there were so many omegas allowed on their team. It was common knowledge that omegas weren’t generally as strong as alphas. The best teams in the world were comprised of entirely alphas. Even his old middle school had all alphas on it. No omega or beta would ever have been allowed on the team. 

Daichi walked up to Kageyama and clapped him on the back, noticing how he had been watching the two omega players. He had to give this speech to every alpha on the team while Suga took care of the omegas. There were two more omegas on the team, but they weren’t at practice that day and one had already received the spiel last year. “Just because they’re omegas doesn’t mean that they don’t have a part on the team,” Daichi said, giving him a stern look. “We accept all good players, and they are all good players. Got it, Kageyama?” Kageyama nodded, intimidated by the other alpha. “And don’t be making any unwarranted moves on them, okay?” Kageyama balked and opened his mouth to say that he would never do such a thing. “I know you probably won’t, but I have to tell this to everyone since we have alphas and omegas on this team.” Kageyama nodded again and Daichi told him to continue cleaning the gym. Kageyama glanced over at the omegas and saw Hinata blushing and he wondered if Suga had just told him the same thing.

For the first few days of practice, Hinata would practice with Suga. The small omega really wanted to practice with Kageyama though. But the alpha said he would only practice with him if the captain ordered him to do so. Hinata pouted and declared that he would get Kageyama to practice with him even if it took his whole life. Daichi wondered if he should interfere, but Suga told him to let them try to work it out themselves first. They needed to learn how to work together instead of being ordered to do so. Hinata followed Kageyama around everywhere. He would bother him during class, causing Kageyama to snap at him and ending both boys in detention where they received extra cleaning duty. Hinata followed him in the hallways, where Kageyama went to grab Hinata’s head, but missed when the boy ducked. Kageyama rammed into a student carrying papers that then flew everywhere, once again causing both boys to receive extra cleaning duty. Hinata asked him to toss to him during lunch break, leaving his crowd of admirers to sit with Kageyama on the roof and pester him there. That wasn’t so bad since it was just the two of them and nobody saw it when Hinata accidentally upended Kageyama’s lunch and the alpha chased the boy with a murderous look in his eyes. It was getting way past ridiculous when, one day, Kageyama was about to pull down his pants to use the restroom and an orange head popped up above the stall next to him, ordering that the alpha toss to him. Kageyama had screamed from fright and was intent on really destroying the boy before they were pulled apart by Daichi, who had just happened to be walking by. Even after everything Kageyama had done to him, Hinata never lost hope. He would bounce right back and demand tosses from the setter. The rest of the team wondered if things would be okay. 

That day after practice, Hinata had run in screaming at the top of his lungs. “KAGEYAMMMAAAAA! TOSS TO ME!” 

Kageyama had finally had enough of this and yelled, “If I toss to you will you leave me alone?”

“Yes!” Hinata exclaimed, grinning. 

Kageyama just sighed with aggravation and took a volleyball. The rest of the team moved off the court and watched with anticipation. They all had heard of the king’s fast precision toss but had yet to see it and wondered if he would use it. Hinata got into position and started to run. Kageyama threw him his lightning fast toss, not expecting much out of the omega. Hinata smacked it over the net and onto the floor. Kageyama stopped in amazement, nobody had ever hit that toss before. Not even any of his old teammates. They hadn’t even tried to hit it. Everyone gasped in awe. Hinata turned and he and Kageyama stared at each other.

“I. . . I hit it!” Hinata cheered, jumping up in the air. He bounded over to Kageyama, smiling up at him. “Hey, did I do a good job?”

Kageyama just kept staring at him. The smile was so familiar, like the child from his dream. But, it couldn’t be, right? “It was okay,” Kageyama said, turning and marching across the gym. This annoying shrimpy omega couldn’t be the child from his dreams. It just didn’t make any sense. The rest of the team surrounded Hinata, congratulating him on finally getting Kageyama to toss to him, and to actually hitting the toss. Noya and Tanaka ruffled his hair, telling the boy that he was a wonderful kouhai. 

***

After that day, the two started to practice with each other, forming a duo. They became their team’s secret weapon. Practicing more with each other turned into hanging out more and spending more time with the other. Kageyama would talk to him during their breaks and they would walk in the hall together, discussing new volleyball strategies. They ate lunch together now, with no more accidents, just to practice their toss a bit more. Hinata was quickly anchoring himself in Kageyama’s life and the alpha wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On one hand, he finally had someone who held the same passion for volleyball that he did. On the other hand, he wondered how long that would last. Would Hinata finally get tired of his surly attitude and leave, just like his middle school teammates? Would his second ever friend leave him like the first?

They were walking out of the school one day when Kageyama suggested that Hinata come to his house to study because if they failed their next test they would have to miss a game. Hinata agreed readily, grabbing his bike and wheeling it next to Kageyama. Hinata talked about how amazing Noya’s Rolling Thunder was, putting in ridiculous sound effects. Kageyama just listened, making his own small comments here and there. He didn’t have to talk much when Hinata got like that. They finally got to Kageyama’s house and Hinata invited himself in, looking around in amazement. He ran all over Kageyama’s room when he was let inside of it. Kageyama sat down to start to study as Hinata went through his belongings.

“What are you doing, dumbass? We’re supposed to be studying,” Kageyama drawled, pulling out his dreaded math book.

“I’m just trying to find out all of your secrets, Bakayama!” Hinata sang, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. The alpha glared at the boy, making him squeak and quickly sit down across from the taller boy. Kageyama huffed and went back to studying. That didn’t last long, though. After about twenty minutes, Hinata let out a despairing sigh and face planted into his book. “What is it now?”

“This is so boring I want to die! Why is math so hard?” he whined. Hinata lifted his head, resting his chin on his book. “Hey, Kageyama, can we play some video games or something? My brain hurts.”

“We’ve barely studied at all, you idiot!” Kageyama exclaimed, not that he wouldn’t mind stopping also. He hated math. But they had to pass their test to play volleyball! “Study for twenty more minutes and then we can stop.”

“You’re no fun,” Hinata pouted, but went back to studying quietly. After the twenty minutes was up, Hinata threw his book into his bag and went to scope out Kageyama’s games, picking one out and putting it in the console. Kageyama got some snacks for them and the two of them played until it was dark. They were just as competitive as they were on the court, throwing insults at each other and smacking each other on the head or the arm to distract the other player. Hinata glanced out the window at some point as the dark descended. “I should probably head home now, Kageyama. It’s getting pretty dark out there.”

“Okay, will you be okay getting home?” Kageyama asked, turning the console off and watching as Hinata gathered all of his belongings into his bag. Hinata chuckled and said that he would be completely fine. Kageyama felt like Hinata knew something he didn’t and found it funny. 

Hinata headed out of Kageyama’s room, the taller one following him to see him out. They made it all the way downstairs before running into Kageyama’s mother. His mother seemed surprised, but pleased, to see Hinata standing inside of her house. 

“Oh, hello, Kageyama-san. It’s nice to see you again,” Hinata said politely, bowing slightly. 

“Shouyou! I was wondering when I would see you around!” she responded, giving him a kind smile. Kageyama kept glancing between the two of them, confused. “I’m so glad that you’re still friends with Tobio. You two were such good friends when you were little.”

“We were what?!” Kageyama yelled, becoming agitated. What in the world was going on?

Kageyama’s mother blinked at him, “Friends. You’re so silly, Tobio. Now, dinner will be ready soon, so hurry up. Would you like to stay for dinner, Shouyou?”

“I really should be getting back home, but thank you,” Hinata answered. “All right, come by anytime you want,” she said, heading towards the dining room.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kageyama spun around to confront Hinata. “Friends?! You were the one that lived next door! The one I played with!” he hissed, poking Hinata in the chest. 

“Yes,” Hinata said, swatting Kageyama’s hand away and rubbing the spot that he had been abusing. That was totally going to bruise. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kageyama whispered, exasperated with this child.

“I thought you would recognize me, and when you didn’t, it didn’t seem that important that you remember me,” Hinata said, fingering the bottom of his shirt to try to calm his nerves. 

“Of course it’s important! Do you know how long I’ve been thinking about you, wondering who you were?” When Kageyama realized what he had said, he blushed and turned away from the omega. That didn’t come out the way he had wanted it to, but it was still true. He had been thinking about the orange-haired boy for years, and then he had moved back and hadn’t said anything about it! They had been playing volleyball for months now and Hinata hadn’t mentioned anything at all!

“You were thinking about me?” Hinata asked, dazed.

“Not that much,” Kageyama huffed, still facing away.

They were silent for a few moments, just standing there awkwardly, not looking at each other, when Hinata asked a question so quietly Kageyama almost didn’t catch it. “Are you disappointed that I’m not an alpha like we promised?” Hinata chewed on his bottom lip nervously, waiting for Kageyama’s response. He didn’t want Kageyama to not like him just because he wasn’t an alpha. He had wanted to be an alpha, but had presented as an omega instead. He had been so sad when he found out and had locked himself up in his room for days, thinking about the promise that he had made with his friend from so long ago. He hadn’t been able to keep his side of the promise, it was just impossible for him. 

Kageyama turned to face him, amazed that Hinata still remembered their promise from ten years ago. “I guess I would’ve been a little bit disappointed if I had known who you were at first. But now, I don’t care what you are. As long as you continue to hit my tosses then you’re okay with me.”

Hinata beamed up at him, “Thanks, Kageyama.” Kageyama became flustered and wanted to turn his gaze away from the boy, but their eyes stayed glued to the other. Hinata really did look happy with his response. Kageyama wondered if he had been devastated when he learned what he was, just because of some silly promise that they had made when they were children. They continued to stare at each other until Hinata broke the silence. “I should really be heading home now.” He pushed past the alpha and exited the house, leaving a stunned Kageyama behind.

“Y-yeah,” Kageyama murmured, forgetting what they had been talking about as he watched the boy walk next door to his own house. Kageyama headed over to the dining room, not paying attention to what he was doing. He was still thinking about the smile that Hinata had given him. Kageyama sat down and one of their butlers set his food down in front of him. He ate it slowly, missing how his mother was watching him.

“I’m so glad that the Hinatas moved back next door,” she started. “You and Shouyou were such good friends back then. It was nice to see you two getting along and playing. It’s so great that you two are still friends, even after all of this time!” Kageyama made some type of noncommittal grunt, wondering where she was leading with this conversation. “And isn’t it wonderful that he presented as an omega? And such a cute one, too!” Kageyama groaned quietly, knowing what she was insinuating. She wanted Kageyama to mate with Hinata. But who would ever want to mate with Kageyama? Nobody even liked him. He was bad with people and was continuously grumpy. “Having a Hinata in the family would do wonders for us!” Kageyama sighed. Now she wasn’t even insinuating. She was basically telling Kageyama to make Hinata his mate.

“We’re teammates,” Kageyama replied monotonously, chewing on his food. He really didn’t want to talk about this right now. Or ever. He didn’t even want to mate. He just wanted to play volleyball.

His mother rolled her eyes, “Well, become more than that, Tobio.” The rest of dinner, his mother talked about how great it would be to have Shouyou in their family. Kageyama was slightly dying on the inside throughout the whole thing.

***

Kageyama was still thinking about last night’s conversation when he headed to school. He was deep in his thoughts when an orange blur flashed by him, screaming at the top of his lungs. “I’m going to beat you to the gym, Kageyamaaa!”

“No fair! I was unprepared, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled back, racing after Hinata. This was completely normal behavior for them and Kageyama forgot about all conversations about mating. 

Hinata beat Kageyama to the gym, crowing joyfully. He threw the door open and stepped inside only to be met with chaos. Kiyoko and the beta second years were making a protective barrier in the corner of the room. Noya was behind them, crouched down on the floor while Suga fretted around him. Daichi was in front of that entire group, glaring at the other alphas in the gym. Yamaguchi was dragging Tsukishima outside at the opposite side of the gym, getting him away from the scene. Tanaka was sitting on the floor, nursing a bloody nose, while Asahi stalked around furiously at the other side of the gym. His knuckles were smeared with blood and it was clear that he had punched Tanaka in the face. It was so opposite of what he was normally like that it was scary to behold. All of the alphas were in a frenzy because Noya had gone into heat. Daichi was the only unaffected alpha because he had already bonded with Suga. But the smell of an omega in heat was driving the rest of the alphas crazy with the need to mate.

“Hinata, get Kageyama out of here!” Daichi bellowed, crouched into a protective stance. Hinata spun around, noticing how Kageyama’s pupils had dilated as soon as he smelled the omega. He reacted, just like the other alphas. Although Asahi probably had it the worst since he and Noya were dating. All of his instincts were telling him to mate with the boy, his hormones going out of whack, which also caused him to punch Tanaka in the face when he got too close to him. 

Hinata bodily threw himself at Kageyama, causing the alpha to stumble backwards. Hinata kept pushing him outside, farther and farther away from the gym. Kageyama’s mind hadn’t cleared yet, feeling the need to mate. He growled and knocked Hinata over onto the ground. He then straddled him and leaned over him. His face was mere inches away from Hinata’s when he realized what he was doing. He blinked, seeing the small omega trapped beneath him. His brown eyes were wide and staring up at him in shock. “H-Hinata?” he rasped. The boy was on his back on the ground, clothes mussed slightly. His hair was splayed out, disheveled and dirty, although it was normally a mess. There was an unfamiliar look in his eyes and his mouth was agape. The alpha realized that he was close enough to count the individual freckles dusting Hinata’s face. Kageyama couldn’t believe that he had pushed Hinata down like that. Hinata was probably terrified and hated him now. Kageyama had taken advantage of his teammate just because the boy was an omega and he was an alpha. Kageyama rested his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder and breathed out “I-I’m sorry.”

A few moments later, Kageyama felt Hinata rubbing soothing circles into his back. “It’s okay, Kageyama. I understand. You couldn’t help yourself. It was the hormones.”

Kageyama clenched his fists, knowing that he could’ve stopped himself. He had never had problems with omegas before.

“Well, King, finally resorting to these kinds of things, huh?” Tsukishima asked derisively. He and Yamaguchi had come around the corner and were now standing over the two boys. Hinata noticed that Yamaguchi’s clothes and hair were all messed up and he had a faraway look in his eyes. His lips were even slightly swollen and redder than normal. It seemed that Tsukishima couldn’t control himself and had kissed Yamaguchi rather passionately. Hinata pouted slightly, wishing that Kageyama had gone that far. He had liked the boy ever since they were little. Once he became an omega, he had been depressed, but after a few days, he realized that he and Kageyama could be together. He fully believed that Kageyama became an alpha. And it was common knowledge that alphas and omegas got together. After he thought that, he somewhat accepted his status as an omega. 

“It’s nothing!” Kageyama snarled, but still hadn’t moved from where he was atop Hinata.

“Kageyama, you better get up before Daichi comes out and yells at you,” Yamaguchi said after he had broken out of his trance. Kageyama yelped, just remembering how he was sitting. He hopped off of Hinata and then helped the boy up, trying to control his blush. 

The gym door slid open then and Suga and Noya stepped out. Suga had his arm around Noya and was gently talking to him as Noya cried how his heat had come early. Daichi was close behind them, wary of any other alphas that might come near. The two boys put Noya into a car, where his mom was waiting for him so she could take him home. Yamaguchi and Hinata had gripped on tight to the two alphas when the three had emerged, but the alphas didn’t really seem affected at the moment. 

Daichi and Suga talked amongst themselves for a few moments before Daichi turned to the four and announced that practice was cancelled for the day. He then went off to the gym to tell the others. Suga turned to the four, immediately noticing Hinata’s and Yamaguchi’s unkempt appearances. He frowned and went over to them, gently grabbing the two omegas by the chin and studying them. “Are you two all right?” he asked softly, not above punishing the alphas on the team. Both omegas nodded though while the alphas blushed furiously and looked away. Suga noticed this and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was in store for the future. “Just so this doesn’t happen again, I want you two to report to me when your next heats are so that we can keep track of them.”

“Mine is in two months,” Yamaguchi supplied. Suga nodded and turned to the smaller omega, who was blushing and looking down at the ground. “I-I haven’t had mine yet.” 

Suga patted his head affectionately, knowing it must be killing him to be so far behind. Omegas usually had their first heat in middle school. “We’ll just look out for any symptoms then, okay?” Suga turned to the alphas and gave them a stern look. “And I want you two to be on your best behavior when that happens.” The two alphas nodded quickly, actually listening to the mothering omega. “Okay, run along and don’t cause any mischief.” He gave Hinata and Kageyama an especially pointed look, then turned and went back into the gym. 

After that incident occurred, Kageyama couldn’t help but to think about what would ensue if that exact thing happened to Hinata. What if he went into heat one day and there were a bunch of alphas around him and nobody else was around to stop them? Noya was lucky that his heat had started before practice and not during one of his classes. There were people on his team who cared what happened to him and would make sure that he was safe, but there wasn’t that kind of camaraderie in a normal classroom setting. But what if that happened to Hinata and alphas mated with him against his will? Kageyama didn’t even want to think about that happening. He began to worry about it constantly, until it began to mess with his sleeping schedule. What made it worse was that Hinata was now the only omega on the team that wasn’t dating or already bonded. Daichi and Suga had bonded during their second year of high school. Asahi and Noya were dating; and after the incident in the gym, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started going out. So Hinata was the only one that wasn’t spoken for. He was the only one really in danger. What if something happened and Hinata got hurt and couldn’t play volleyball anymore? Kageyama needed Hinata to hit his tosses. He was the only one that could do it. 

So Kageyama decided to undergo the task of protecting Hinata wherever he went. He would make sure that nothing happened to him, purely for the good of volleyball, of course. Kageyama would follow Hinata around in the hallways and would walk him home, not that it was exactly out of his way. 

Hinata noticed Kageyama becoming closer to him, but he wasn’t sure what caused it. Not that he really cared. He was ecstatic that the boy he was crushing on was hanging out with him. Hinata would just smile and continue to chatter on aimlessly, mostly about volleyball. 

Kageyama was waiting outside for Hinata one day during lunch break about two weeks after he had started to follow Hinata around to make sure that he was okay. Hinata said that he had to meet up with a teacher and that he would be a bit late and for Kageyama to start without him. Kageyama had grumbled but had assented, since it was just a teacher. Kageyama waited and waited, but Hinata never showed up. Kageyama slammed his bento shut and went to go find Hinata. The idiot had probably forgotten all about him, just sitting up on the roof all alone. Kageyama was already thinking of insults as he stalked around the school building. 

Kageyama finally ended up in a remote corner of the school near the tool shed. He still hadn’t found Hinata and was wondering where he had gone. He was about to turn and start heading back to class when he heard a familiar cry. His blood ran cold when he realized who it was. 

“N-no, stop!” Hinata cried out weakly. Kageyama sprinted around the corner, fearing the worst. Hinata was backed up against the tool shed, surrounded by four alphas, all tall and strongly built. They were all leering over Hinata, trying to get the omega to submit to them. 

Kageyama ran in front of Hinata, crouching down into a defensive stance. “Leave him alone,” Kageyama snarled, feeling Hinata clutch onto the back of his jacket. 

One of the alphas scoffed. “Like hell we are. He’s still unspoken for and we want in. It’s not like you’re his alpha.”

Kageyama’s brain started to work on overdrive and he made a split decision. If Hinata did have an alpha, then the others would leave him alone and the two of them would be free to play volleyball together without having to worry about all of this. “I am his alpha,” Kageyama said, staring down the other four. 

“What the hell?” the alpha spat on the ground. “I don’t believe you. Now we’re going to have this omega, so you can join us or get the hell out of our way.” The alpha made a move towards Hinata, ready to grab him, when Kageyama swung his arm back and punched him right in the face. The alpha fell backwards onto the ground, clutching at his bleeding nose. 

“What the fuck!” another alpha yelled, rushing forward to attack Kageyama. The other two leapt in and the four were all hitting each other. Kageyama could’ve done well if he had been fighting them one-on-one, but fighting three at once was definitely not fair and he was quickly beginning to lose the fight. 

“Stop it!” Hinata screamed, jumping onto the back of one of the alphas. He wasn’t just going to stand around helplessly while Kageyama got beat up trying to protect him. Hinata wrapped an arm around the alpha’s neck and squeezed tightly, only letting go after the alpha had slumped down onto the ground. The ‘head’ alpha had gotten up by now, so Kageyama was still fighting three people. Hinata ran forward, kicking one hard in the shin and then punching him in the face when the alpha fell forward. Hinata would protect Kageyama just like he had protected him! The ‘head’ alpha noticed what Hinata had done to his co-conspirators and tore towards him, punching him hard. Hinata fell on his back, clutching his already bruising eye. Hinata’s eyes were bleary, but he still heard Kageyama’s ferocious growl as he punched the alpha in the mouth, hard enough to knock several teeth out. 

Teachers were rushing over at this time, pulling apart Kageyama and the last alpha that was standing. All six students were taken to the infirmary, and then quickly marched off to the office. Hinata was the first one that went inside for questioning, being the only omega in the group. Hinata explained what had happened and the principal decided to expel the ‘head’ alpha on the spot. It was against the school’s rules for an alpha to hit an omega. The other three were suspended for two weeks and were told to stay away from Hinata or they too would be expelled. Hinata knew Kageyama had said that they were dating just to get the alphas to leave him alone, but Hinata told the principal that they were going out and she let Kageyama off the hook. He didn’t want to get Kageyama into trouble, and this way it just looked like Kageyama was defending his omega.

The principal told the two to take the rest of the day off and to try not to get into any more trouble. They left the school, trying to ignore the curious looks they were receiving. The two walked in silence all the way to Hinata’s house. When they got there, Hinata invited the alpha inside, saying that he had ice packs that they could use to make their swelling go down. Kageyama agreed and stepped into the familiar house. Even though ten years had gone by, the house looked exactly the same. As soon as the front door shut, a tiny girl ran around the corner, screaming at the top of her lungs. “Onii-chaaaaaaan!” She collided with Hinata’s legs and clung onto them, staring up at him. “Onii-chan, what happened to you?” She then glanced up at Kageyama and snarled at him like a tiny puppy. “Did he do that to you? Don’t worry, I’ll get back at him for you, onii-chan!” She held her tiny fists up and glared at him. Kageyama stared down in shock at the miniature version of Hinata. He did believe that she could hurt him if she wanted to. Kageyama wasn’t good with kids, and this one seemed terrifying. 

Hinata got down on his knees in front of her, patting her head affectionately. “He didn’t. He actually saved me, so be nice to him, okay?”

The girl looked back at Kageyama in awe and gave him an enormous smile. She flung herself at the alpha, wrapping her arms around his legs also. “You’re onii-chan’s hero!” Kageyama stammered, not knowing what to do. He had no idea how to deal with children.

Hinata chuckled and gently pulled the girl away from him. “Natsu, we’re going to go get ice packs and then go to my room, so don’t bother us, okay?” She nodded and he ruffled her hair. “Good girl! Now give your brother a kiss since he missed you so much!” Natsu giggled and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek, squealing happily and then running off down the hallway. Hinata turned to Kageyama, “Sorry about that. Natsu has never exactly been shy.”

“It’s okay,” Kageyama mumbled, not know what else to say. What did one say when their friend’s sister clung to them like a koala?

“Well, let’s go get those ice packs,” Hinata said, clapping his hands together and heading to the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was huge. The kitchen staff were already making dinner. Kageyama noticed that everyone who worked in the house was a beta. That was pretty common when there were omegas in the house. Betas didn’t react the way alphas did when omegas went into heat.

The kitchen staff all smiled at Hinata and talked with him, asking how his day went and helping him gather the ice. Kageyama was amazed. Everyone liked Hinata. Kageyama’s staff never acted that way with him. The staff’s eyes widened when they saw Kageyama walk in after the omega. They had never seen Hinata with anyone, especially an alpha. They wondered if their cute master had finally gotten himself a boyfriend. Kageyama bowed to them awkwardly and thanked them for their help when they handed him an ice pack also. 

The two went up to Hinata’s room, holding the ice packs to their faces where they had been hit. Hinata already had a black eye and Kageyama was bruised and bleeding. 

“Sorry for getting you into this,” Hinata murmured, shifting the ice pack slightly so he could see Kageyama. 

“Don’t be. I’m just glad that I got there in time,” Kageyama answered gruffly.

“And, um, I’m sorry that you have to pretend to date me,” Hinata said softly, looking down at his shoes. 

“It’s better that way. Alphas will leave you alone now and we can continue playing volleyball,” Kageyama replied.

“Right, volleyball,” Hinata said, sounding a bit disappointed. Or at least, Kageyama thought he did, but he was probably just imagining it. 

They went to school the next day and everyone was talking about them. Word moved fast and everyone knew that they were dating. Alphas moved aside when they passed without Kageyama even having to glare at them. When they arrived at the gym, Suga ran over immediately and fussed over them, pushing their bangs back to see their bruises. After he was satisfied, he suggested that the two sit out for the day. They started to protest, wanting to play volleyball more than anything. They assured Suga that they would be fine and that their injuries didn’t hurt that much. Suga raised an eyebrow at them, not believing them at all. Hinata’s left eye was swollen and Kageyama’s nose was very puffy looking and he had cuts on his face and a cut lip. There was no way that he was going to let them play in that condition and hurt themselves even more. Suga didn’t say anything, just looked over at Daichi. The captain sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I think you two should sit out for the day. You can work on your signals instead.”

Kageyama blinked, amazed at the amount of control Suga had over Daichi. With one look, the omega got his way. But when Suga smiled softly and nuzzled the alpha affectionately, Kageyama could kind of see why Daichi was wrapped around his little finger. 

The duo sat down on the bench, resigned to having to sit out during practice. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi passed by them, holding each other’s hand. The taller of the two smirked at them, “So the King finally has a queen, huh? Figures that you would pick a volleyball idiot like yourself.”

“Nice one, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi tittered.

“Looks like you found one for yourself,” Hinata said, giving a pointed look to the two’s intertwined hands. Tsukishima huffed and pulled Yamaguchi away from them. Hinata gave the two an envious look. He wanted to hold hands with Kageyama! He glanced at the boy next to him and just decided to go for it. His hand slowly crept over the bench until it landed over Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama flinched and pulled his hand away. “What are you doing?” he hissed quietly. 

“Holding your hand, stupid,” Hinata answered. “It’s normal for couples to hold hands, right? And you do want to keep alphas away from me, right?”

Kageyama groaned in frustration. He now understood how Daichi felt with Suga. Omegas could be so manipulative. They must’ve had some secret power that only omegas knew about. Kageyama reached over and grabbed Hinata’s hand, causing the omega to smile up at him. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Kageyama just grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. After a bit, Kageyama noticed how small Hinata’s hand was in his own. He could feel the calluses from where he hit the volleyball over and over again. Kageyama suddenly became fascinated with the hand he was holding, knowing that it was the hand that hit his ridiculously fast tosses. The top of Hinata’s hand was smooth and soft, unlike the palm, rough from playing volleyball. Kageyama moved Hinata’s hand around, bending the fingers and then splaying them, studying how his hand moved. He was so intent on looking at Hinata’s hand, that he missed how red Hinata’s face was becoming and how the whole team was watching them with knowing smiles on their faces. That was, until Tanaka let out a loud whoop and Noya let out a teasing whistle. Kageyama snatched his hand back, looking away from Hinata as his own face became red. 

“Now, now,” Suga called, clapping his hands to get the team’s attention. “Let’s leave those two alone.”

“Focus on the game,” Daichi said, causing the team to scramble into place.

*** 

The two continued to fake date each other for the next few weeks, but then Kageyama noticed something. Alphas were getting close to Hinata again, leaning near him when they talked to him and seeking him out. Kageyama was wondering what the heck was going on; until one day Hinata brought it up while they were in the alpha’s room. 

“Umm, Kageyama?” the omega started uncertainly.

“What?”

“I was talking with some of my friends and they were wondering why we didn’t smell like each other. . .” the small boy trailed off, looking everywhere but at Kageyama. 

Kageyama practically face-palmed himself. Of course. That was why all of the alphas were flocking back to Hinata. Even a few omegas had been gathering the courage to talk to Kageyama again. Since Hinata didn’t smell like an alpha, the others thought that he was still up for grabs. 

“So. . . I was wondering,” Hinata continued, wringing his hands together. “If you want to, could we scent each other?”

Kageyama’s mouth fell open in shock. Scenting was something that was very intimate, only done among couples. But, then again, they were pretending to be a couple. And scenting would make alphas and omegas leave them alone. “O-Okay, if that’s what you want.”

Hinata nodded eagerly. He wanted to smell like Kageyama and he wanted Kageyama to smell like him. It would be like they were a real couple! Hinata scooted closer to Kageyama and tilted his head to the side, revealing his scent glands. Kageyama gulped when he saw them, but leaned forward anyway. He gently nudged Hinata’s scent glands with his nose and Hinata’s scent burst forth. He actually smelled really good, like vanilla and oranges. Kageyama realized that he could get lost in his scent if he wasn’t careful. Kageyama kept nuzzling his scent glands, listening as Hinata purred in contentment. Kageyama then ran his face, hair, and own neck against Hinata, making sure that he smelled like the omega. Then he pulled back, watching Hinata’s relaxed expression. The omega definitely did not seem as nervous as Kageyama was. He didn’t seem nervous at all. His eyes were closed and he was smiling slightly. He opened his eyes when he realized that Kageyama was done scenting him. 

“My turn!” Hinata exclaimed, getting up on his knees and leaning in towards Kageyama. The last thing Kageyama saw before he shut his eyes was a head full of orange. Then he felt Hinata rubbing up against his scent glands, gasping when Kageyama’s smell came out. Kageyama was having a hard enough time trying to control himself. His room was now filled with his and Hinata’s scents. Kageyama felt dizzy as Hinata rubbed up against his scent glands. Kageyama’s eyes popped open when he felt something wet lapping against his scent glands and he realized that Hinata was licking his neck. The alpha couldn’t stop his groan when he felt Hinata nibble on him. It felt so good. And Hinata smelled so good. He was losing his senses. Not all of them though, Kageyama realized as he felt himself becoming hard as Hinata practically climbed into his lap to get better access to his neck. Kageyama had to stop this soon or he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He was quickly beginning to think about his teammate in different terms, as in, more than just a teammate. Hinata pulled back, panting slightly. He and Kageyama stared at each other. 

“I-I think you should go now,” Kageyama rasped. Hinata pouted slightly, but nodded and climbed off of Kageyama’s lap. He left and Kageyama just sat in his room, dazed. He hid his face in his hands when he realized what they had just done. He was becoming romantically attracted to his teammate! His friend! He couldn’t let that happen. What if Hinata found out and thought he was disgusting? The boy had already gotten into a tussle with some alphas. And now Kageyama was harboring feelings for him and pining and lusting after him! Would Hinata hate him? Would he want to stop playing volleyball with him? Kageyama decided that he needed to keep his feelings a secret.

He left his room, running into his mother in the hallway. She had a coy and knowing smile on her face and Kageyama realized that she had to have passed Hinata when he was leaving. And now Hinata smelled like Kageyama and his mother could certainly smell Hinata on her son. 

“Shouyou, huh?” she grinned. “I’m so proud of you!” Kageyama didn’t have the heart to tell her that they were only fake dating. 

The next day at school, everyone gave them a wide berth. They reeked of each other and nobody wanted to even think about getting near them. The two boys were secretly glad that they smelled like their partner. To the world, it said that the other boy was theirs. Hinata belonged to Kageyama and Kageyama belonged to Hinata. They didn’t let their teammate know, but each boy was happy about that. 

***

The two held an emergency meeting at Hinata’s house one day.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, his arms crossed and his face in a very serious expression.

“Yes?” Kageyama asked warily. What was going on now?

“I have called this emergency meeting because we need to act more like a couple! We smell like each other now, but we have to do couple-y things so people will really believe our act!” Hinata declared, his tone making it sound like they were going to war.

“’Couple-y things’?” Kageyama repeated with a faraway expression. He definitely wanted to do couple-y things with Hinata! He just didn’t know of anything that they could do. “Like what?”

Hinata blushed, uncrossing his arms and fidgeting. “L-like making homemade bentos and feeding them to each other?”

Kageyama felt like he was melting at those words. Make Hinata food and then feed it to him? It was like a dream come true! “O-okay, we can do that. Just don’t expect it to taste good.”

“Well, of course! Mine will taste terrible too, but you have to eat it!”

“I will! When should we do it?” Kageyama asked. They would have to do it in front of other people for it to be effective. 

“How about at the next training camp?” Hinata suggested. At least feeding Kageyama in front of their teammates wouldn’t be as embarrassing as doing it in front of their classmates. There were already sappy couples on the team so they couldn’t really say anything too bad to them. Kageyama agreed and left, wondering what to make for Hinata.

The night before they were to leave for the training camp, both boys were in their kitchens trying to make something edible. Hinata’s staff peeked around the corner, giggling and cheering him on. They thought that it was too adorable that he was making food for his boyfriend. Kageyama’s staff thought that he was just being weird, but also watched to make sure that he didn’t hurt himself. Hinata succeeded in dropping everything he touched and Kageyama almost burned himself a few times, but at least nothing went up in flames. 

They showed up the next day to get on the bus, climbing on sleepily. They hadn’t slept well last night since they were making the lunches. Hinata fell asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder and the alpha noticed their vice-captain sneaking photos of the two of them. The team arrived in Tokyo and quickly got down to business, setting up their rooms and then heading to practice. 

When lunchtime arrived, Kageyama grabbed the bento that he worked so hard on and then went to go sit by Hinata. Kageyama could feel his heart pounding and wondered if the other boy could hear it. He lifted the lid off the lunch, proud of what he had accomplished. It wasn’t the best food, but it would suffice. He saw the lunch that Hinata made and he honestly feared for his life. He didn’t even know what the heck the boy had made. Everything was brown and looked questionable. Kageyama was beginning to back out when a pair of chopsticks were suddenly shoved in front of his face. Kageyama blinked and saw Hinata holding up the first bite for him to eat. The omega looked nervous, but eager to have Kageyama eat his food. Kageyama couldn’t say no to that face, so he took the offered bite. He heard strangled squealing in the background and the sound of more photos being taken, but all Kageyama could think of was that the food wasn’t too bad. It looked terrible, but it was pretty tasty.

“It’s good,” he muttered around the food. 

Hinata practically glowed and then opened his mouth up like a baby bird. “Aaahn.” Kageyama blushed to high heaven, but somehow got his shaking hand to deposit his own food into Hinata’s waiting mouth.

“Omigaaawd!” Suga screamed, inching closer to take more photos.

“Suga, you need to calm down,” Daichi said, trying to drag his boyfriend away from the two.

“Nooo!” the boy whined, still taking photos as he was being hauled away. “This is a perfect photo opportunity!”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sniggering at the two couples, glad that they weren’t that embarrassing, even though they were holding on to each other’s hands tightly and blushing if they even glanced at each other. Noya wanted to get into the sappy action too and sat down into Asahi’s lap, leaning back against his chest and eating there.

“Noya, it’s kinda hard to eat around you,” the tall boy said, not knowing what to do. His tiny boyfriend was snuggling himself against him like he belonged there. Asahi didn’t have the heart to tell him to move even if he couldn’t reach his food. He could never say ‘no’ to Noya, and the small omega used that to his advantage.

“Should I feed you too then?” the omega said, giving the alpha a wicked grin, causing his boyfriend to turn red and stutter like an idiot. 

Tanaka was standing by himself in the corner, muttering about stupid couples, and the other schools were just watching in confusion. Did Karasuno always act like that?

Hinata’s next idea was for them to go on a real date. Since feeding each other had been so successful, it was time for them to level up. Kageyama was waiting for the boy in the park since that was where the omega had said to meet. He was running late though and Kageyama began to wonder if he had slept in. He had told Hinata that they should leave together, but the boy had insisted that it wouldn’t really feel like a date if they did that. It would just feel like they were going to school or something.

Kageyama glanced down at his phone again when he heard a familiar shout.

“Kageyama! Sorry I’m late! Natsu wouldn’t let me leave!” he yelled, running up to the taller boy and stopping, leaning down to catch his breath. It looked like he had ran the whole way there. Kageyama turned, ready to yell at Hinata and tell him what a dumbass he was, but stopped because Hinata looked really freaking cute. He had on shorts that may have been considered too short for a boy, but they looked too good on him to question. He had on a black shirt with some type of weird smiley face creature on it and it looked like he hadn’t brushed his hair properly, again. “Have you been waiting long?”

Kageyama shook his head, as a way to answer and also to get rid of the thoughts that he had been having about the boy.

Hinata rummaged around in his bag and brought out a volleyball, holding it out towards Kageyama. “Look what I brought! I was trying to decide what to do on a date between us, and volleyball was the first thing that popped into my mind.” The boy scratched his cheek and glanced at the other. “Was that a bad choice?”

“No!” the boy semi-shouted, causing people to glance over at them. Kageyama grimaced and then lowered his voice. “I mean, it’s perfect.”

Hinata’s heart stuttered at that. Why was Kageyama so freaking wonderful? He even looked so dashing today! He had on jeans and a dark blue shirt and he was gorgeous! “O-okay, great!”

The two played volleyball for a few hours, Kageyama telling him that his receives were still shitty and that he needed to work on them. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. After that, they went to an arcade and ran around, having a battle to see who could beat each other the most times. Kageyama was winning when he noticed some alphas checking Hinata out. He saw them when they were playing a dancing game, one that Hinata actually won. He didn’t really think about it then, too focused on beating Hinata. But they kept popping up wherever the two boys went. Right then, Hinata was leaning over a game, trying to score, and his ass was pushed out, his shorts riding up slightly. The alphas kept staring at his thighs and ass, which looked amazing in those shorts, but only Kageyama was allowed to think that! Kageyama glared at them and dragged Hinata away.

“Hey, we weren’t done playing yet!” Hinata whined.

“I’m tired, let’s get something to eat,” he grumbled.

“Fine, but that means you forfeit and I win!” the boy exclaimed, doing a happy dance. Kageyama would assent to that if it meant getting the omega away from those alphas. They ended up at a small café a few blocks away, just to be sure. They sat outside, enjoying the nice weather and watching the people pass by on the street. Their waitress gave them their menus and they ordered. Kageyama heard her mention something about them being a cute couple and both boys blushed. She chuckled and went to get their order filled. They decided to share a parfait, since Hinata said that was something that couples did. Kageyama wished they could do things like this without having to pretend. He wondered if it would be like this if they actually dated.

They walked home together as the sun set and stopped in front of Hinata’s doorway. Hinata wrung his hands together.

“Hey, Kageyama?” he started. “C-can we kiss?”

“What?” Kageyama balked, not prepared for this. Why did they need to kiss? He wanted to, but then he would like Hinata even more!

“Just so we’re prepared if we ever have to do it in front of others!” Hinata hurried. He had already planned out that excuse ahead of time.

Kageyama’s heart was pounding and his face was the exact same shade as a tomato. He couldn’t go against that kind of reasoning. What if something happened and they were super bad at kissing and then people found out and an alpha took Hinata away from him! He wouldn’t be able to live with that.

He leaned down and quickly pressed his lips against the others. Hinata’s lips were soft and Kageyama could feel himself getting lost. He pulled away before he did anything else, refusing to look at the omega because he thought he was going to catch on fire and die. Hinata smiled up at him anyway and then went inside, leaving Kageyama to stagger on home and flop face first into his bed.

***

The two continued on like that for a while. Then Kageyama noticed that Hinata’s smell was beginning to change. The omega smelled more delicious and was driving Kageyama absolutely crazy. The two kept getting closer together physically, but they didn’t really notice it. Their looks and touches would linger and they would sit close together when they ate lunch, Hinata practically on top of Kageyama. One day during practice, Hinata was sluggish and kept missing tosses. When asked what was wrong, he just replied that he hadn’t been sleeping well for the past few days.

“You need to take better care of yourself, dumbass,” Kageyama said.

“I know!” Hinata pouted. Hinata’s voice wasn’t angry though and he didn’t have the same vigor that he usually had and Kageyama was concerned for his partner. Hinata was important to the team and he needed to take care of his body.

After practice, Suga waved Kageyama over to him while Hinata was taking down the net. The alpha glanced back at the orange-haired omega to make sure that he wasn’t doing something unnecessarily stupid before going over to the silver-haired omega, wondering what he wanted.

“Kageyama,” Suga whispered, getting closer to the other setter so nobody else would hear him. “I think Hinata is about to go into his first heat.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and everything clicked. “So that’s why he’s acting weird?”

Suga nodded. “Yes, since it’s his first heat his body is preparing for it. The first few are like that. You need to make sure that he’s home when it happens, okay? We don’t need another incident like last time.” Kageyama nodded and then realized what all of that meant. Hinata was about to go into heat, which meant that he could actually mate. He could even pick a partner to bond with if he wanted to. Suga noticed the change in the alpha and poked Kageyama hard in the chest. “Don’t you even dare think about going near him. He won’t be in his right mind and he’ll want to mate with any alpha near him. I know you two are dating, but that doesn’t mean that he wants to bond with you for life. Understand?” Kageyama nodded hastily, not wanting to face the wrath of Suga. “Good, now take Hinata home. I don’t want him stumbling in front of any moving vehicles.”

When they finished changing, Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata’s arm, ready to take him home. They had made it about halfway to their houses, but they were going extremely slow. Hinata kept snuggling up to Kageyama and trying to cling to him. The omega was getting slower and slower until he finally stopped and Kageyama turned to see what he was doing. Hinata took a few staggered steps forward and clutched onto the front of Kageyama’s jacket and stared up at him, panting lightly, his face red. “Kageyama, you’re so beautiful. I want you.”

Kageyama cursed. Hinata’s heat wasn’t coming in a few days, it was coming right now. “You stupid dumbass, why’d you have to do this now?” he grumbled through gritted teeth. Hinata looked so good and he smelled amazing and the words coming out of his mouth made him itch with desire. Kageyama yearned to run his fingers all over Hinata’s body and do exactly what the omega wanted him to do. Hinata was running his fingers up and down Kageyama’s chest, causing a soft moan to bubble up in Kageyama’s throat. 

“Kageyama, take me, please,” he pleaded, clinging to Kageyama even more. 

Kageyama took hold of Hinata’s shoulders and held him out at arm’s length, ignoring Hinata’s whines to get closer. This wasn’t what Hinata wanted. They weren’t even dating for real. Kageyama couldn’t take advantage of Hinata like that. Hinata needed to make his own decisions when he was in his right mind. Kageyama needed to do the right thing, even though it was seriously difficult at that moment. The alpha groaned and threw Hinata up onto his back so that he could piggy-back him to his house. That was faster than waiting on the molasses-like omega. Kageyama was surrounded by the tantalizing smell of Hinata’s heat and he could hear him moaning into his ear and it was driving him insane!! 

He finally got Hinata home and knocked on the front door loudly. The door opened, revealing a short woman who looked similar to Hinata. She gasped when she saw the state Hinata was in and told Kageyama to bring him inside quickly. Kageyama laid the omega down on his bed while his mother fluttered around him, calling the entire house to order. Kageyama was glad that everyone else in the house was either a beta or an omega because his thoughts were becoming irrational with that scent and he was sweating profusely and gasping for breath. He didn’t want any other alphas around Hinata at the moment. Hinata’s mom thanked Kageyama and told him it would be best if he left. Kageyama departed while Hinata rubbed himself against his sheets and cried out for the alpha. 

Kageyama hurried home as best as he could, completely hard. He rushed up to his room and closed the door, wanting some privacy. He removed his pants and underwear and took ahold of his dick, groaning lightly at the warm pressure he provided. He couldn’t help it. The boy he liked was next door moaning and going through his heat. Kageyama could still smell the omega as he moved his hand up and down. He bit into his shirt when his sounds became too loud. He came rather quickly, but still wasn’t satisfied. The smell of the omega had made him want to mate also. He ended up rutting against one of his pillows, imagining that the small, orange-haired omega was beneath him, writhing and crying out. After he had come again, he felt ashamed. He had just used Hinata to masturbate and he completely hated himself. 

***

The next day, Kageyama went to school all by himself. It was strange. He was so used to going with Hinata by now. The team knew that Hinata had started his heat and knew that he wouldn’t be at school. Suga rushed over to Kageyama immediately, apologizing and telling him that he thought Hinata’s heat would hold off for a few more days.

Kageyama rubbed at the back of his neck. “I heard some of the staff talking yesterday before I left and they said since Hinata was so sick when he was younger that all of his hormones are off and his heats come faster and more intensely than normal omegas.”

Suga shook his head. “Must be tough.” He clapped Kageyama on the back, “But I’m proud of you for getting him home safely and for holding back, especially since the two of you are dating.”

Kageyama bit his lip and decided to tell Suga what was really happening. “We-we’re not actually dating,” Kageyama admitted, lowering his head.

Suga blinked at him in surprise. “What?”

“We’re not dating, really. He was attacked by alphas that one day, so I thought he would be safer if he actually had one, and I just kinda blurted out that we were dating,” Kageyama explained.

“But you smell like each other,” Suga pointed out.

“After a while, the alphas were coming back around, so Hinata suggested that we scent each other, just to be safe.”

“And was Hinata the one who suggested that you two make homemade bentos for one another and to go on a date together?” Suga asked, raising an eyebrow. Kageyama nodded. Suga thought in silence for a while before asking, “Well, how do you feel about Hinata?” Kageyama’s blush was the only answer Suga really needed. Suga nudged him gently. “Why don’t you tell him?”

“What if he hates me?” Kageyama asked, his voice breaking. “I’m his teammate and I’m harboring feelings for him.”

Suga snorted. “Does it look like that stopped anyone else from getting together on this team? Or that it bothers them?” Kageyama shook his head. “I’m sure Hinata cares for you. You just need to trust him, like he trusts you. I’ll even help you confess to him if it makes you happy.” The corners of Kageyama’s mouth started to lift and Suga smiled at him, thinking of how cute his kouhais were. Daichi called out to the team then to start practice and the two setters went to go stand on opposite sides of the court. 

Kageyama started his plans to confess to Hinata as soon as his heat ended. He thought that a head-on approach would be the best. They were walking through the hallway when Kageyama said the words “I like you.” He turned to see the spiker’s reaction, but was met with the wide eyes of their new manager, Yachi. Apparently, the girl had caught up to walk with them and then Hinata had gotten distracted by something. He was standing with a bunch of other people, poring over a magazine. Kageyama blushed and smacked his forehead. Of course. 

“Um, I’m flattered, Kageyama. But aren’t you dating Hinata?”

“I thought I was talking to Hinata,” Kageyama answered, seriously wishing the floor would swallow him whole.

Yachi tilted her head. “Doesn’t he know that you like him?”

Kageyama paused, but then decided to tell her anyway. “We’re not. . . actually dating. We’re only pretending so that alphas will leave him alone.”

Realization dawned on Yachi, “Ohhh, yeah, I remember hearing about that one time. So you’re pretending to date him but now you actually like Hinata?” Kageyama nodded. Yachi tilted her head and put a hand up to her mouth, thinking of anything that Kageyama could do. “Hmm, well, I’m not really good at these kinds of things, but maybe you should write him a letter.” Kageyama’s eyes widened and he smiled, thanking her. 

Kageyama spent all night on his love letter, perfecting it and spilling all of his feelings into it. He had been planning to give it to Hinata when he saw him the next morning, but he lost his nerve when the small omega grinned up at him with the cutest smile in the universe. Kageyama crumpled up the letter in his hand, hiding it from the boy. There was no way he could do it in person, he would have a heart attack before that happened. He would somehow get the letter to him, even if it took all day. 

He still had the letter by the time lunch rolled around. Hinata and Kageyama decided to eat lunch in the classroom that day because a bunch of omegas wanted to get together and talk about things. So all of the omegas in the class were surrounding Hinata’s desk and eating and talking and laughing. They were talking about their heats and Kageyama was sitting behind them quietly, worrying about how to get his letter to Hinata. He completely spaced out and when he looked up all of the omegas were gone. Kageyama looked around, confused. Where the heck did they go?

Kageyama spotted Hinata’s bag and he jumped forward slightly. Now was a perfect time! He grabbed the letter from his own bag and turned back around to face Hinata’s. Wait, was that Hinata’s bag? There were several bags around and on the desk. His heart dropped. Which freaking bag was Hinata’s? And why did all of the omegas have to throw all of their stuff on his desk? Kageyama heard loud laughing and realized that the omegas were coming back. He shoved the letter in a bag that he was pretty sure was Hinata’s. It had a familiar charm on it. The omegas came back in from getting drinks and all sat down, no one looking at the alpha who was currently having a nervous breakdown behind them. 

During afterschool practice, Yachi walked up to Kageyama, blushing, and holding something very familiar. “It was very beautiful, Kageyama, but you put it in my bag by accident,” she said, handing him the letter. He took the letter and remembered that Yachi had gotten them matching keychains, so she had the same one that Hinata did. She gave one to Kageyama, too, but he hadn’t put it on his bag yet. 

Suga walked over to them, noticing the letter clutched in Kageyama’s hands, “Not having any look with Hinata?”

“No, I keep accidentally confessing to Yachi instead,” Kageyama groaned.

Suga ruffled his hair, “Well, at least you’ll have plenty of practice, right Yachi?” The girl agreed. “Well, while you’re still up for it go tell him right now,” Suga said, pushing Kageyama towards Hinata.

“R-right now?” 

“Right now! Go for it, Kageyama!” Suga called. 

“We believe in you!” Yachi added, pumping her fist in the air.

Kageyama stumbled over to Hinata, who turned and smiled up at him, a volleyball clutched in his hands. “Hey Kageyama, what’s up?”

“I. . . I l-l-like. . . howyouplayvolleyball!” Kageyama chickened out at the last second. 

Hinata beamed up at him and clapped him on the back, “I like how you play volleyball, too!”

“Please keep playing with me from now on!” Kageyama said, hoping that Hinata would get the hint. 

“I will!” Hinata said before he skipped over to Tanaka and Noya. 

Kageyama turned, head hung, and headed back over to Suga and Yachi. Suga patted his head, “Good try, Kageyama.”

“Yeah, you almost had it!” Yachi said, clenching her fists and waving them in front of her face. 

“What if I can never tell him?” Kageyama mumbled, forlorn.

“Don’t say that!” Yachi exclaimed, trying to somehow cheer her friend up.

“Why don’t you tell him after practice when the two of you walk home?” Suga suggested. Kageyama nodded, wondering if he could do it. During practice he was really off. He kept missing tosses and receives and he even got hit in the face several times. It was the worst day of practice for him ever. Hinata kept glancing over at him, wondering what was wrong. Kageyama wasn’t acting like himself. Something must’ve happened. Kageyama refused to look at him though. Whenever Hinata tried to catch Kageyama’s gaze, the alpha would turn the other way. Was Kageyama mad at him now? But he had just complimented him! What was going on?!

When they were walking home Hinata asked him, “Kageyama, what was up with you today?”

“Nothing,” the boy answered curtly, still not looking at him. 

Hinata puffed out his cheeks in anger and grabbed his arm, stopping him. “I know when something is bothering you, you know!  
I’m worried about you! You’re important to me, so tell me what’s wrong!”

Kageyama still didn’t say anything, looking just above Hinata’s head so that he didn’t have to look him in the eye.

“I know you and something is troubling you, so just tell me! I thought we were friends!” 

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut at the mention that they were just friends. It hurt, but he had come this far, so better to get it over with quickly. He took in a deep breath and let his feelings out. “I LIKE YOU!” Kageyama yelled, thrusting the letter out at Hinata and then sprinting away as fast as possible. He hid in his room, his thoughts racing. He couldn’t believe that he had actually done it. Hinata would definitely hate him now and he would never talk to him again. He even labelled Kageyama as just a friend. He had used Hinata and was now putting him in an awkward position. Kageyama curled up in his bed, hiding under his blankets. 

About an hour later, while Kageyama was still in the depths of despair, there came knocking on his window. His second story window. Kageyama’s head shot up from his mound of blankets, only to see Hinata perched outside his window in a tree. Kageyama’s mouth dropped open. He threw aside his blankets and rushed over to the window, throwing it open and quickly helping Hinata inside his room, being careful not to let the boy fall. He would never forgive himself if Hinata fell out of his tree.  
“What were you doing? You could’ve hurt yourself!”

Hinata wrapped his arms around the taller boy, holding him even tighter when he heard the alpha stutter in astonishment. “I needed to see you and I didn’t want to run into your mom.” Yes, Kageyama’s mother was being very involved in her son’s love life lately. “Why’d you run away like that?”

“Because I was scared of your answer,” Kageyama admitted, his eyes downcast.

“Stupid, I’ve loved you since we were kids,” Hinata smiled, tilting his head back. “Now kiss me, Bakayama.”

Kageyama returned his smile and leaned down, kissing Hinata. It was slow and sweet and perfect for that moment. Kageyama pulled back, resting his forehead against the top of Hinata’s head. “Now we’re really dating, right?”

“Of course,” Hinata answered, cuddling against Kageyama’s chest. 

The next day, they walked into practice holding hands and Suga and Yachi nudged each other, grinning at the couple.

***

Kageyama and Hinata were sitting outside in Hinata’s back yard eating ice cream and trying to stave off the summer heat. Summer was almost over and the two just endured an intense session of homework. They had been seriously slacking and needed to get it done or Daichi would literally kill them. But now they were taking a break. Learning English terms had given them both a headache and they retreated outside with their frozen treats. 

Kageyama watched his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. “Hey, Hinata, what do you want to do after you graduate?” 

Hinata blinked and looked over at Kageyama, ice cream still in his mouth. The omega tilted his head and popped the ice cream out. “Hmm, probably take care of kids. Teach them and play with them and stuff.”

Kageyama gave him a confused look. That was a weird choice. Out of everything Hinata could do, he would teach kids? “Don’t you have to take over your family business?”

Hinata shook his head and then licked up the sides of his popsicle where it was melting. It was really hot today. “No, as you can remember, I was really sick as a child, so doctors weren’t really sure if I would even live this long. When Natsu was born and they said she was healthy, my parents decided that she would inherit the business. So, I can decide what I want to do with my own life. And I really like kids. I’m pretty good with them because I have to deal with Natsu and all of her antics. At first, I was a bit disappointed. I’m the oldest, so it should be my responsibility. But I’m not very good at remembering things and Natsu is way smarter than me, so I’m okay with it now.”

Kageyama stayed silent for a few seconds before stating, “I’m going to play volleyball.”

Hinata snorted. “I’d figure you’d say something like that. I wouldn’t mind playing volleyball, but I have to be realistic. Nobody would want a short omega on their team who used to be really sick and still sucks at the basics.”

Kageyama heard the sad note in his voice and reached out, dropping his ice cream on the ground, to grab Hinata’s face, smushing his cheeks in-between his hands. “Don’t say that! Any team would be lucky to have you! I’m glad that we play together!”

Hinata gave him a dazzling and leaned up to kiss him on the end of his nose. “Thank you, I’m glad we play together, too.”

A few days later, the two went on their first actual date. Well, kind of. The team was back in Tokyo and there was a festival happening. All of the teams decided to go and to take a break from the rough practices. Hinata practically had to drag Kageyama along with him. Kenma was undergoing similar treatment from Kuroo and the two sat sulking on the train. Hinata said that it would be super fun, but Kageyama just grumbled and crossed his arms. He didn’t enjoy busy places, and a festival in Tokyo would definitely be busy.

And he was right. The place was packed and right away, the teams were dispersing in front of his eyes. People kept disappearing and Kageyama started to freak out. What if everyone left him behind? He unknowingly reached out and gripped onto the back of Hinata’s jacket when it looked like the small orange-haired boy was about to sprint off to look at something. Hinata turned to see what was trapping him and saw his boyfriend pouting slightly. 

Hinata took the alpha’s hand in his own, gripping it tightly. “Now this way, we won’t get separated.”

“I-I wasn’t worried about that!” Kageyama stuttered, blushing.

Hinata giggled and then pulled Kageyama along to look at all of the stalls. They played some games and Kageyama won him a stuffed crow, which Hinata hugged tight against his chest. They ate an amazing amount of food. More than both boys thought they could devour.

About an hour into walking around, they ran across Lev and Yaku. Hinata ran off to talk to the taller of the two, excitingly discussing blocking and making spikes. Yaku and Kageyama stood off to the side, not really wanting to get involved in that. But then the conversation kept going on and on and Kageyama noticed that they were standing really close, and that the two kept touching each other casually. Another alpha was touching his precious omega! Kageyama told himself to calm down immediately. Nothing like that was going on between those two. Hinata was dating him and Lev was dating Yaku. Kageyama had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

But that didn’t stop the jealousy raging through him. His hormones and protective instincts were taking over him and he stomped over to them. Lev backed away, sensing Kageyama’s anger. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm and pulled him away to a more secluded area. 

Hinata pushed him away, “Why did you do that? We were just talking!”

“I-I was jealous. I tried to stop it, but I couldn’t. Seeing you two talk and laugh and touch each other. . .” he trailed off, looking down in shame.

“Kageyama, you know that wasn’t anything more than friendship,” Hinata countered, crossing his arms.

“I know. But how would you feel if that was me and another omega?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata chewed on his bottom lip, thinking of Kageyama laughing with another omega. Touching another omega. He could already feel the jealousy rising up in him. “I guess I wouldn’t like that very much.” He stepped closer to Kageyama. “But Kageyama, you can’t pull me away if I’m talking to other alphas. I have lots of friends that are alphas.” He ignored Kageyama’s pout, even though it was adorable. “You can save me if they’re bothering me, but not if we’re just talking. And I’ll do the same for you.” He reached up and cupped Kageyama’s face in his hands. “You know that I love you. I always have and I always will.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Kageyama mumbled, face tinging pink in Hinata’s hands.

“Well so are you,” Hinata chuckled before standing on his tiptoes to kiss the alpha. Kageyama leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist. Kageyama pulled Hinata up against his body, molding the shorter body to his own. They were about to get really into it until they heard someone clearing their voice behind them. They turned to see Daichi and Suga, Daichi with a stern look on his face and Suga with his phone out, again. 

“Let’s not do such things in public,” Daichi said.

Suga nudged him and cooed, “Like you could keep your hands off me in the haunted house.” Daichi blushed fiercely and chased after Suga, calling behind him to tell the two to start heading back to the meeting spot. 

***

Hinata’s second heat was coming up soon and he had something important to tell Kageyama. He cornered the boy one day after school, giving him a serious look. “Kageyama! I need to tell you something important so listen!” He sucked in a deep breath. “I want to bond with you during my next heat!”

Kageyama’s eyes were blown wide and his face reddened. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. You and volleyball are the only things that I’ve ever been 100% sure about,” Hinata answered, looping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “D-do you want to?”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around the boy, picking him up and spinning him slightly. Then he ruffled his hair with his nose. “Of course I do.”

They talked to their parents about it, saying that they were absolutely sure that this was what they wanted. Kageyama’s mother was fully for it, and Kageyama’s father went along. Hinata’s parents also said yes, glad that their son had found love. It was a lot easier than they were expecting. 

Hinata’s heat was getting closer and he was getting touchy-feely with Kageyama, not that the alpha was complaining. He was quite enjoying the attention. Hinata would lean against him when they walked home, hands interlocked between them. The omega would sit in his lap at lunchtime, letting the alpha card his fingers through his hair. Hinata would purr and snuggle back against Kageyama’s chest, enjoying the contact. The day right before his heat would start, Hinata tackled Kageyama in the gym while they were cleaning it. It was just the two of them and Hinata hadn’t been helping at all. He had been watching the alpha, eyes ogling the taller boy’s body and the way the muscles moved underneath his skin. He was practically drooling and before he knew it, he was running full-speed at Kageyama. Kageyama turned as Hinata catapulted himself, catching the omega in his arms. He stumbled back before tripping and falling on the gym floor. He groaned, his back aching, but Hinata didn’t care. He was focused on completely different matters. He rubbed his face against Kageyama’s chest, enjoying how it felt. Then he moved up, going on to his neck. He licked stripes up it and nibbled the spot behind Kageyama’s ear. The alpha was quickly becoming hard as the boy lapped up and down his neck. He grabbed onto Hinata’s hips, lining them up. He gently pushed upwards, waiting for Hinata’s reaction. It was immediate; Hinata pushed down roughly in response, moaning into Kageyama’s ear that he had just been running his tongue over. Hinata grinded down on Kageyama fiercely. It felt absolutely amazing. Kageyama watched in amazement as the boy on top of him came undone. He was panting and rubbing himself all over Kageyama, his hips canting against his own. Kageyama wondered what the boy was going to be like tomorrow if he was like this right now.  
Kageyama’s grip tightened and he started to move his hips again, harder and faster, trying to keep up with Hinata’s crazy pace. Hinata sat up to get a better angle, practically bouncing up and down on the alpha. His hands moved to Kageyama’s stomach to keep his balance. Through the haze in the mind, he became fascinated with Kageyama’s torso. He ran his hands under his shirt, pushing it up to stare down at his bare skin. Kageyama gasped as cool air hit him, then groaned as hot hands took its place. Hinata ran his hands over Kageyama’s abdominal muscles, wondering in the magnificent abs the teen was sporting. Kageyama worked out and the evidence was clear. Hinata could tell that he and Kageyama were like completely different species. Hinata was thin and lean, but Kageyama was muscled, and deliciously so. Hinata licked his lips, eyes moving on to his chest, staring down at Kageyama’s nipples. Kageyama was breathing heavily and Hinata’s predatory gaze was not helping at all. The boy leaned down and flicked his tongue out at one of Kageyama’s nipples. His skin was still sweaty from practice, but Hinata didn’t mind. He actually quite enjoyed Kageyama like that. When Hinata sucked the nipple into his mouth, Kageyama’s back arched and he came all over the inside of his pants. Hinata quickened his pace and came also, thinking of Kageyama’s facial expression and cry as he had come. It was cute and sexy at the same time.

Hinata fell against Kageyama’s chest, and the taller wrapped his arms around the small boy, holding him close.

“Thank you,” Hinata murmured. “I had a lot of pent up energy, but I feel way better now.”

“No problem,” Kageyama responded, his breathing still a bit heavy.

The two waddled home, grimacing at the drying messes in their pants. 

The next day was the first day of Hinata’s heat and the two both had permission to skip school. Kageyama ate a hearty breakfast, ignoring his mother’s gleeful stare. He then went over to Hinata’s house, embarrassed by the staff’s knowing looks. It was awkward having that many people know what they were about to do. They would be able to hear them! Kageyama almost wanted to go back home, not wanting to be the center of attention, but he needed to be there for Hinata. The omega wanted to mate with him, him of all people, and there was no way that Kageyama was going to refuse. So, he took a deep breath and was led to Hinata’s room. 

He could hear Hinata crying out for him from the other end of the hallway. “I want Kageyama! Where is he?”

“He’ll be here soon,” a quieter voice responded.

Kageyama finally got to Hinata’s doorway and he peeked in, seeing Hinata on the bed, sweating and panting already. His mother was beside him, brushing his orange hair back and away from his face. As soon as Kageyama had peered in, Hinata’s gaze had zeroed in on him.

“Kageyama,” he sighed in the most sensual use of his name Kageyama had ever heard. 

Hinata’s mother looked up, spotting him. She smiled and stood up, heading towards him. She patted Kageyama’s arm, “I’ll be on my way. Take care of my son.”

Kageyama nodded, throat too dry to talk. She threw him another smile and left, closing the door behind her, leaving the two boys alone. They stared at each other. Hinata’s eyes were glazed over and his face had a light sheen to it. He reached a hand out to Kageyama and the alpha moved over to him, taking the omega into his arms. 

Kageyama rubbed his nose against Hinata’s scent glands, causing more of his heat scent to burst forth. Kageyama’s pupils dilated and his breathing stuttered for a moment. “You smell so fucking good right now,” he rasped. His dick was hardening quickly, the smell of the omega beginning his rut. He ignored that urge, wanting to take care of the omega instead. 

“So do you,” Hinata said, noticing how Kageyama’s scent had changed, becoming more desirable. He tugged at Kageyama’s shirt, wanting it off that instant. Kageyama still had the wherewithal to help Hinata, since the boy was struggling, trying to do everything too fast. Kageyama stripped down, throwing his clothes to the other side of the room. Hinata’s gaze took in everything, his eyes darkening as they landed on Kageyama’s growing dick. He wanted it. He wanted it inside him so bad that he couldn’t stand it. 

Getting Hinata’s clothes off was a completely different matter. The omega kept clinging to Kageyama, touching him everywhere, licking him everywhere, telling him how much he wanted him. It was very distracting, to say the least. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arms and held them above his head, leaning down to give him a scorching kiss. When he pulled back, Hinata was dazed and slightly out of it long enough for Kageyama to pull his clothes off and throw them away also. 

Hinata pouted up at him when he realized what he had done. “That was cheating, Bakayama.”

“Well, you were making things difficult, dumbass,” Kageyama answered, flicking Hinata on his forehead. Hinata scrunched up his brow slightly and Kageyama kissed him there, thinking about how cute he looked. Kageyama sat back and enjoyed the view that Hinata was presenting him with; the boy was very lithe from playing volleyball and new muscles were starting to form from practicing so much recently. Hinata’s orange hair formed a halo around his head and his eyes appeared golden brown in the lighting. 

Hinata covered his eyes with his hands, face turning pink as Kageyama studied him. It was way too embarrassing. He didn’t think that he was that attractive. He was still pretty scrawny for his age and he was very pale from having spent so much time inside when he was younger. “Don’t stare so much! It’s embarrassing,” the boy mumbled. 

He felt Kageyama lift one of his legs, kissing the inside of it gently. Then he leaned forward, kissing a line up Hinata’s stomach, going up, up, until he reached where Hinata was hiding behind his hands. Hinata peeked out between his fingers and saw Kageyama watching him intensely. He squeaked and hid again. Why was he looking at him like that? Kageyama ran a hand back down Hinata’s body, caressing it. “Hinata, you’re beautiful.”

“W-what?”

“You’re beautiful, so don’t hide from me,” he whispered into his ear, hand travelling back up Hinata’s body. Hinata shivered, from his deep voice and his caresses. He lowered his hands slowly, meeting Kageyama’s gaze.

“Really?” Hinata asked, unsure.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and kissed him. “Yes, really.” His eyes darkened and his voice dropped a pitch. “Now, let me make love to you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, suddenly very turned on from those words. He had been wanting Kageyama before he got here, and then had gone through moments of awkwardness, but now he was more than ready to continue. Kageyama thought he was beautiful and he loved him, and that’s what Hinata really wanted. 

Kageyama lifted Hinata’s arms above his head in a submissive pose and kissed the side of his neck, reveling in his scent once again. Then he moved downwards, sucking on his clavicles, moving lower to his pink nipples. Where Kageyama’s nipples were darker, Hinata’s nipples were a baby pink and looked softer. Kageyama brushed his thumb over his left nipple, watching it harden. Hinata’s chest raised a bit, trying to get more friction. He could feel slick already coursing out of his body, telling him that he was ready to mate. 

Kageyama gingerly licked over Hinata’s other nipple while he played with and tweaked the left one. Hinata’s light moans were driving him on, especially the louder one when Kageyama bit down, causing Hinata’s hips to jolt up into his. 

“Kageyamaaa,” Hinata groaned, wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist to bring the alpha closer to him.

“Call me Tobio,” Kageyama said before going back to worshipping Hinata’s body. In all of his fantasies about Hinata, the boy always screamed his first name. He really wanted that to happen.

“T-Tobio,” Hinata tried out, whimpering when Kageyama nipped at his stomach to reward him. “Then you call me Shouyou.”

Kageyama stopped what he was doing. “What?” He had never even considered that option.

Hinata hit him on the back of the head. “Idiot, it’s only fair! Did you really not think that far ahead?”

“No, I only ever thought about you saying my name,” Kageyama admitted.

Hinata hid behind his hands again, “Omigod, you thought about it?”

“Hey, I’m a teenage boy!” Kageyama remarked.

“Well, so am I and I never thought about it,” Hinata mumbled behind his hands.

Kageyama sighed, thinking about how they weren’t moving along very far. Wasn’t Hinata’s heat supposed to drive him crazy with need? Kageyama smirked slightly as Hinata continued to hide. Kageyama skimmed his fingers over Hinata’s erection, listening as Hinata gasped in surprise and want. 

“K-Kageyama.” Kageyama took his hand away, much to the chagrin of Hinata. He couldn’t believe Kageyama was going to make him do this. “Tobio,” he said softly.

Kageyama wrapped his whole hand around the omega’s dick. “Good boy, Shouyou.”

Hinata whimpered as Kageyama pumped his hand up and down his dick, squeezing at all of the right places and running his thumb over his slit. Hinata was finally going into a frenzied heat stage. Finally. He lifted his hips to meet Kageyama’s motions, wanting Kageyama to go faster and harder. His hands fell away from his face, showing that he was sweating and panting again.

“Tobio, I want you. I want all of you,” the omega moaned. 

“Mmkay, can you turn around for me?” Kageyama asked. Hinata looked at him, slightly confused, but too out of it to ask why he wanted him to do that. He turned, with the help of Kageyama, until he was on his hands and knees, Kageyama kneeling behind him. Hinata’s legs shook when he heard Kageyama’s sensual sigh as the alpha took in the sight of Hinata. The omega was already wet for him, the slick sliding down the back of his thighs. More gushed out and Kageyama rushed forward to catch it on his tongue. Hinata stiffened at the alien feeling, but Kageyama rubbed soothing circles on his back, making him relax. Kageyama slowly pushed his tongue inside Hinata’s entrance, lapping up his sweet essence. 

Hinata’s arms were shaking crazily and he slowly lowered the top half of his body town, resulting with his ass up in the air. Kageyama was happy with that since it made it easier for him to lick inside of Hinata. The omega was biting into his pillow, the feeling of Kageyama’s tongue inside him super intense. He whined slightly when Kageyama’s tongue left him, only to be met with a finger sliding into him. Kageyama easily got the first finger in since Hinata was already slick and loosening up for him. But he didn’t want to hurt the boy and made extra precautions to open the boy up, moving on quickly to two fingers, and then to three. 

“Tobio, inside,” Hinata muttered around the pillow. He needed something bigger inside of him, the fingers not quite cutting it anymore. 

Kageyama was satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt Hinata and slid his fingers out, lining himself up to Hinata’s twitching entrance. He pushed in, groaning at how wet and hot Hinata was inside. The pillow fell out of Hinata’s mouth as he felt himself being filled to the brim, a silent scream showing on his face. Once Kageyama was all the way inside, he leaned down so that he was completely draped over the omega, wrapping one arm around his waist and another supporting himself on the bed. 

“Tobio, so full,” Hinata whimpered, feeling himself being stretched. 

“You’re so tight, Shouyou. It’s like you’re sucking me in,” Kageyama replied, thrusting his hips forward. His pace was gentle for the first few thrusts until Hinata became impatient, telling him to go faster. Hinata needed to get to his release. His body was burning, begging for it. Kageyama snapped his hips back and then pounded into Hinata, the whole bed shaking from how vigorous his thrusts were. Hinata’s moans were getting louder and louder and Kageyama had completely forgotten about how the staff could hear them. He was completely focused on the boy beneath him. He lowered the arm around Hinata’s waist to grasp at his dick, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

“Tobio! Tobio! Ah, amazing!” Hinata screamed, almost on the brink of coming. But he couldn’t quite get there. He groaned in frustration. He needed Kageyama to knot him for him to come properly during his heat. He knew that. “Tobio, turn me around. I want to face you.”

Kageyama slipped out, wanting to please his omega. Hinata turned over on his back, reaching for Kageyama immediately. He raked his fingers down Kageyama’s back as Kageyama grasped Hinata’s legs, putting them over his shoulders, and then sinking back into Hinata’s tight heat. It felt even more amazing when Kageyama started to move just for the reason that he could see his lover’s face. He saw how much the boy cared for him. 

Kageyama linked his fingers with Hinata’s and kissed him deeply, feeling his knot beginning to form. He knew that’s what Hinata had been waiting for and he wanted to comply to his wishes. Hinata gasped as Kageyama’s knot grew. He could feel it hitting against his entrance.

“Tobio, knot me! Please!” Hinata begged, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

Kageyama grunted, and with one push, shoved his knot inside of Hinata. The omega tensed up at the insanely full feeling. It felt so good! His back arched up into Kageyama’s chest, finding the alpha’s neck and biting down onto it to bond them as he came. Kageyama came soon after, feeling how Hinata tightened up on him and how he bit into his neck drove him over the edge. Kageyama tilted his neck awkwardly and bit Hinata’s neck also, marking the omega as his. He felt himself release into the boy and fill him with his cum. 

When Hinata unlatched his teeth from his mate’s neck, he relaxed. Kageyama drew back, licking over the bite mark he had made. They now belonged to each other and it was an amazing feeling. 

Kageyama gently moved them on their sides to wait out his knot. He was buried deep inside Hinata and wouldn’t be able to pull out until his knot went down. The two wrapped their arms around each other, holding on tightly. They needed to calm down and get some rest before Hinata was ready to go again.

Hinata played with Kageyama’s hair as the alpha scented him. It was an extremely intimate moment for them and they wanted to remember it forever.

“Now we’re always going to be together,” Kageyama murmured, ruffling Hinata’s hair with his nose.

Hinata smiled up at him. “We will. You’re my forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaas! Finally back with the sexy fanfics! Look forward to the sequel that I'll be writing next about them having a child!!! Aaaaah! Also, I need help with it. I need names for all the adorable babies that will be in it. And I hate naming characters, it's the worst.  
> So, I need a name for: Daisuga's daughter, Asanoya's two sons, Tsukkiyama's child (idk if it should be a boy or girl), and Kagehina's daughter. So comment about what you think they should be, or message me on my tumblr, thecommaqueen1, or message me on skype, live:camra01.  
> Also message me any cute or not cute pregnancy ideas!! Or before the pregnancy. Or things with children. Because I don't have kids and don't want them either and I've never really been around kids, soooo. . . yeah. Kids.  
> But thank you for reading this vomit of things that I needed in a kagehina fanfic! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! (especially comments with baby names ;))


End file.
